Tik Tok OH!
by AlwaysNdForever
Summary: Tired of being treated like a child Sakura gets her feelings straight through Konoha's Music Competition! Warning:OCC and AU OneShot ItaSaku


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of these songs.**

**Authors note: This is sorta, tiny bit, related to my first story. It's still on going though. Anyways I thought the songs really fit SakuIta so yeah. Its AU and they are OOC. So Enjoy!**

**Tik Tok Oh!**

Itachi stared at the young girl in front of him. Her pink hair waved back and forth as she laughed at his little brother and their blonde friend. Sighing he walked up to the trio.

"Sasuke it's time to go home" he said. Sakura stared up at the older Uchiha and blushed slightly.

"Hello Itachi!" she said happily. Over the past few years, Sakura had developed a crush on the older Uchiha. It all started at the beginning of high school when she got lost. She was wandering around the school unable to find a certain classroom. She cursed herself for being late and missing the orientation. It would have helped her find her classes a lot. Sakura looked around frantically. It looked like this part of the building was abandoned. There were empty boxes and crates everywhere. Dust covered the broken lockers and graffiti covered the dirty walls.

"Argh!" she shouted in frustration. "Come on! This school can't be that big!" she threw her arms in the air. Oh how she was wrong. Konoha High was famous for being large and having many musical talented students. Many of the fire countries, better yet the nations, idols started from Konoha High. And because of this Konoha became a school for the talented and rich. But Sakura didn't know much. She was from a middle class family and only got into the school by her moms best friend.

Hearing a piano Sakura followed the sound to an abandon music room. Peeking in she saw a blonde boy, Deidara, playing the piano. Sasori was making a beat, and Itachi was being so un-Uchiha like. He was singing and acting dramatically towards his blue friend. This made Sakura smile, but her smile became a grin as she listened to the song. It was so beautiful.

_Nobody knows naega maeil neoreul ireohge wonhaneungeol  
Mudae dwieseo neol aneulddaemada nae gaseumi teojineungeol_  
_Saramdeul apeseo urin eosaeghage insahajiman  
Doraseogonamyeon neoreul jeil jal aneungeon najanha  
_

_Ni nunbicheuro malhaneunge deo keuge deullyeo nae gwien geurae  
Nal wonhaneunge neo mogmareun ge urin seoroege ireohge michyeo_

_Amudo mollae saranghaneunge niga jeongmal nae yeojaraneunge  
Maeil nareul neomu michige hae ireohge neoreul neoreul wonhae_

_Iriwabwa (Tik Tok Tik Tok Tik Tok)  
Neoman boyeo (Tik Tok Tik Tok Tik Tok)  
Harujongil (Tik Tok Tik Tok Tik Tok)  
Nae gaseumi (Tik Tok Tik Tok Tik Tok, Tik Tok)_

_**Nobody knows  
How I want you like this everyday  
Every time I embrace you behind the stage  
My heart bursts**_

_**We greet each other awkwardly in front of people  
But when we turn away, I'm the one who knows you best**_

_**I can hear more loudly in my ear  
what you say with your gaze, that's right  
Your desire for me, your thirst  
We go crazy for each other like this**_

_**That I love you secretly  
That you're really my girl  
Drive me so crazy every day  
I just want you, you this way**_

_**Come here tik tok tik tok tik tok  
When I see you tik tok tik tok tik tok  
All day tik tok tik tok tik tok  
My heart tik tok tik tok tik tok**_

The four looked like they were really having fun. But everything stopped when Deidara stopped playing when he noticed Sakura staring through the window. Quickly, Sakura moved from the door, hoping no one else saw. Itachi came out though.

"Sakura, what are you doing over here?" his velvety voice said. Sakura looked down and whispered.

"I'm lost" she said and Itachi smirked. She looked up to see him close the door behind him and walk towards the way she came from. He stopped and looked at her and she finally got the hint. Catching up to him, she began to twiddle her fingers. 'Oh god, I'm acting like Hinata' she thought. She knew the older Uchiha since Sasuke was her best friend and brought her to the mansion a lot. "Um, Itachi-san… you're good at singing" Sakura blushed. She didn't know what was wrong with her. She has never been this shy before.

"Thanks" Itachi chuckled. He placed his hand on her head and ruffled her hair.

"You're welcome?" she said questionly. "You were so different in there then you are when I come over" she said disappointed that he ruffled her hair. It was like saying she was still a little kid to him. She didn't know why but it hurt her.

"Not everyone is as they seem" he said coming to a stop. "Here you are. And don't worry, you're not late yet" he smiled down at her and left. Ever since that day Sakura had developed strong feelings for the older Uchiha. Yet he still acted as if she was a child.

"Hello Sakura" Itachi gave her a warm smile. He proceeded to put his hand on her head but she moved away. She wasn't going to be treated like a child. She wanted to show Itachi her true feelings. He looked at her confused.

"Um I gotta go! I have to meet up with the girls to prepare for the music competition!" and with that she took off running. It wasn't a complete lie. She really did need to practice. And it was already time for her to go. The competition was to find the next musician to become a star. And Sakura wanted to use this chance to show Itachi how she really felt. And the girls were going to help her.

* * *

Itachi sighed and stared at the ceiling. He hated himself. He always gave Sakura mixed signals and it bothered him. But he can't tell a girl he loves her. And worse a senior telling a sophomore he loved her. It was all confusing. He hated treating her like a child. He wanted to treat her like a woman.

He noticed how she's gotten very pretty and how she started to wear makeup and dress up more often. She caught all the guys attention. Even his. Yet he tries so hard to ignore it all. He doesn't want to affect their friendship if he makes it obvious he's in love with her. He knew she **HAD **a crush on the younger Uchiha. So he didn't want to confuse her with his feelings. But now that she's older and no longer like Sasuke he thinks he has a chance.

Haha. He laughed to himself. 'She's probably gonna think I'm a freak' he sighed. However, it was his last year in Konoha High. He wants to make his feelings known. Deciding the competition was the only way to let her know, he decide to come up with the ultimate plan. To bad he couldn't.

* * *

After days of practicing with Ino, Hinata, Ten-Ten, and Temari, Haruno Sakura was ready. Okay, not so much. She was nervous. What if Itachi didn't get the message? Naaah, he was a Uchiha. They were smart, right? All this thinking made Sakura panic.

"Calm down girl!" Ten-Ten said as she put on her green stilettos, complemented by her green skinnies and a white graphic tee. Hinata nodded as she straightened her white t-shirt and purple skinnies. She wore purple heels to match.

"Seriously forehead! You better not screw up! We practiced this for you" Ino shouted as she put on gold heels to match her yellow skinnies and her white shirt.

"But what if he doesn't get the message" Sakura panicked. She tossed on her black heels to match her black skinnies and white shirt.

"Listen here, if he doesn't get the message then I'll pound it into his thick head!" Temari said seriously, which sent a chill down Sakura's spine. She wore orange skinnies, a white tee, and orange heels. "God I feel like Naruto" which made Sakura laugh. She calmed down a little and waited to be called.

"And up next is Konoha Five! Or K5!" the crowd cheered as the stage went black and the girls got into position. Sakura sighed and walked to the middle and waited for the instrumental to play.

_**It's not the me you knew before, brand new sound  
Together with this new me, one more round  
Dance, dance, dance, you'll be wrong this time  
Oppa oppa, I'll be, I'll be down, down, down, down**_

They all moved apart as they sang. Sakura looked into the crowd, while doing the movements and spotted Itachi. She winked and the crowd cheered.

_Oppa look at me, please gaze at me a bit  
For me this style of talking is a first, ha  
I did my hair, and I put on makeup too  
But why are you, you, the only one who doesn't know_

Sakura sang as the girls danced in the back.

_Thump thump my heart is starting to tremble  
Over and over it won't stop imagining  
What should I do? With my head held high  
I want to say this to you_

'Look only at me, please' Sakura thought as she smiled and continued to dance and sing.

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oppa I love you  
Ah, ah, ah, ah, so much so much  
I'm shy so please don't laugh, it's the truth so please don't tease me  
Again it's only foolish words**_

_**It's not the me you knew before, brand new sound  
Together with this new me, one more round  
Dance, dance, dance, you'll be wrong this time  
Oppa oppa, I'll be, I'll be down, down, down, down**_

They sang together. The crowd cheered louder and Sakura saw Itachi's eyes widen. Did he get the message?

_Oppa, for a moment, for a moment, listen to me  
Don't say the things you kept saying  
Don't just think of me as a little sister  
Once a year passes, I think you'd regret it_

_You don't know, don't know, you have no clue of my heart  
Tactlessly, you're only joking around  
What am I to do, you thoughtless person  
Listen to me, just for a bit_

The steps were in sync with each other making the crowd cheer louder. The moves were so perfect and Sakura's voice was melodic. Unknowing, it caught the attention of many music producers.

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, ppa I love you  
Ah, ah, ah, ah, so much so much  
I'm shy so please don't laugh, it's the truth so please don't tease me  
If you do that again I just might cry**_

_**It's not the me you knew before, brand new sound  
Only on this somehow different day, it's a heated heart  
Down down, don't be like this I'll get mad  
Oppa oppa, don't be this way no, no, no, no**_

_**Tell me boy, boy, love it, it, it, it, it, it, it, ah**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, ppa I love you  
Ah, ah, ah, ah, so much so much  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, ppa I love you  
Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, so much so much  
Again it's only foolish words**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Ah, ah, ah, ah**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, ppa I love you  
Ah, ah, ah, ah, so much so much  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, ppa I love you  
Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, so much so much, oh**_

As the song ended the crowd cheered, but Itachi was gone. Yet, Sakura kept smiling until they got off the stage.

"Don't worry Sakura, at least we did AWESOME!" Ten-ten tried to cheer her up as they went to go see the next performance. The soft piano played and Sakura's eyes widen.

"THAT SONG!" she nearly shouted. They all stared at her.

"I'm dedicating this song to you. Just like you dedicated that song to me" Itachi smirked and girls squealed and cheered, some fainting. He began singing, bringing tears to her eyes. Before the song ended Sakura ran to the back of the stage. Ino and the rest, being confused, followed her.

"Itachi~" Sakura grabbed him in a hug as he came off the stage. Startling him he fell backwards back on the stage with Sakura on top of him. Unknowing to her, it was silent and the spotlight was on them. "I don't know if you got it or not but! I love you! With all my heart!" Sakura shouted and dug her face into his chest. Itachi smiled.

"I guess I love you to…" Sakura's head jerked up hitting Itachis chin. "Owie" Sakura rubbed her head but focused on Itachi. "But I don't think I wanted to confess to you in front of thousands of people" he sighed. Sakura's eyes widen and she quickly stood up followed by Itachi. Quickly, Itachi grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards him, grasping her in a tight hug. "I don't want to let you go" and with that, the crowd cheered and girls squealed 'Kawaii' and 'Awe', while guys said 'You go man!' and 'Smack that!'.

But it's not over yet. Backstage where the new couple was getting congratulated, different entertainment corps walked up to the two groups.

"Akatsuki, K5, we will like to offer you a contract with our company."

"No! With our company!"

"No ours!" Sakura smiled.

"I say 'Fire Entertainment' because Hidans in there" the girls squealed. Itachi glared.

"No" he grunted.

"Aw why not?!" Sakura whined.

"No" he repeated.

"YES!" the girls shouted.

"Well here's our card. Come by tomorrow on that time and we'll work out a contract" and old guy said handing Sakura a card and leaving. Itachi looked annoyed while the girls cheered. This was going to be very…interesting.

* * *

**What'ya think? Should I make a sequel? I actually enjoyed writing this! :D just so you know Oh! Is a Korean song that I just used then English translation cause it's too hard to put in the romanji and translation XD I used Oh! By SNSD and Tik Tok by 2PM! :3**

**Review!3**


End file.
